Brimstone
|pickupquote = - |video = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfvBe7bhHtw |recharge = N/A |found = Devil Room |unlock = N/A |tears = }} Le symbole alchimique pour le soufre Effet Isaac semble démoniaque avec de grandes cornes recourbées et une expression de colère . Prendre Brimstone va multiplier les dommages actuels d'Isaac par 3 . Change de larmes à un laser à la charge qui perce tous les objets sur son passage (y compris les ennemis , les risques environnementaux et les murs ) . Il ne peut être congédié après une période de charge de courte durée ( environ 1-2 secondes jusqu'à ce que la tête d'Isaac commence à clignoter en rouge ) . Chaque laser émis pendant environ une seconde et frappe deux fois, de sorte qu'il est possible de détruire certains ennemis en deux étapes en un seul coup ( GLOBINS et Hives avec les mouches qu'ils engendrent sur la mort ) , ou pour mitrailler le tir sur plusieurs ennemis . Il est possible de charger avant d'entrer dans une salle de sorte que le premier coup peut être tiré immédiatement. Même si vous ne l'avez pas fini de charger Brimstone quand vous passez par une porte , il est toujours complètement chargée une fois une nouvelle salle est entrée si le bouton de tir est toujours détenu . Notes *Attempting to fire the beam before it is fully charged will cancel the charge. *Getting hit while charging will reset the charge. *An increased damage stat does increase Brimstone's damage. * If the player has an item like transcendence, Isaac will get wings instead of losing his body. *Despite common belief, an increased tears stat does not reduce the charge up time of Brimstone. Interactions *Technology, Dr. Fetus - Overridden by Brimstone, with no stat change. *Mom's Knife, Epic Fetus - Overrides Brimstone. *Shoop Da Whoop! - This active will take a massive damage decrease when paired with Brimstone. Synergies *Chocolate Milk - Allows partial charge doing damage in relation to charging time, but Brimstone will charge slower than it shows (e.g. head flashes before fully charged). Charging before entering a room will result in the appearance of a full charge, but the fired shot will not damage enemies. *The Inner Eye, Mutant Spider, IPECAC - Brimstone charges slower (3-4 sec) but has tripled damage. **These damage increases do not stack with each other. *Sacred Heart - Damage of the laser is greatly increased, with a slightly longer charge time. *Polyphemus - Brimstone charges much more slowly, but damage is increased significantly (enough to one-shot most bosses.) **Actual damage bonus is (bonus from Polyphemus) * 3, so overall bonus decreases if stacked with The Inner Eye/Mutant Spider. *The Common Cold - Laser has chance for poisoning enemies for 2.5 seconds. *Spider's Bite - Laser has a chance to slow enemies down for 2.5 seconds. *Mom's Contacts - Laser has chance to freeze enemies as a normal tear would. *A Lump of Coal - Increased Damage (+2). This is inside of the 3x multiplier that brimstone gives, and the 2x multiplier from Polyphemus. *Curved Horn- Similar to A Lump Of Coal, increases damage by +2 inside the 3x multiplier. Is affected by the 3x multiplier from the synergy between Brimstone and Polyphemus, but not the 2x multiplier from Polyphemus. *Number One - Decreases charge time with no side effects. *Technology 2 - Can shoot the Technology 2 laser while charging, but damage decreases. Gallery brimstone + technology 1.png|Combination of Brimstone and Technology 2 Trivia *According to the Bible, "Brimstone", which is possibly the ancient name for sulfur, evokes the acrid odor of volcanic activity. It is used in conjunction with Fire in an idiomatic expression of signs of God's Wrath, often appearing in reference to the fate of the unfaithful. The term is also used, sometimes pejoratively, to describe a style of Christian preaching that uses vivid descriptions of judgment and eternal damnation to encourage repentance.Fire and brimstone *The symbol that represents Brimstone is known as the Leviathan Cross, the alchemical symbol for Sulfur. Due to Sulfur's association with hell, it is also used as a satanic symbol. Bugs *Release Brimstone and tap multiple times in the direction you fired. This will increase Brimstone's hit times from 2 to a maximum of 4 times, effectively doubling the damage. The beam will visually go downwards despite actually fired in the direction you originally did. Doesn't work with Chocolate Milk. **This bug was popularized by a YouTuber called Bisnap and named Brimsnap by a streamer called CobaltStreak. **If Brimsnap is used and it coincides with Robo-Baby's laser, it will glitch out and be deformed. *Brimstone's charge (open mouthed laser) will overlap any item that is on the player's face; this is obviously a graphical bug. *If collected with Mini Mushroom and/or Odd Mushroom (Thin), the Brimstone shot will stop short of the room (horizontally). This is purely aesthetic, and enemies can still be hit, even if the shot does not reach them. de: Category:Items Category:Vanilla content Category:Passives